Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 8 \\ 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 7 \\ 8 & 9\end{array}\right]$